Traditional ceiling fans of which I am aware employ a motor having a centrally positioned rotating rotor. This motor is housed in a motor housing and drives the fan blades via a drive shaft which emerges from the housing and extends downwardly therefrom. Finally an electrical on/off switch is positioned in its associated housing unit (a switch box) which also extends downwardly from the motor housing.
Unfortunately, the above design requires that the switch box be formed of two parts, which can be difficult to fabricate, requires additional parts and increases costs. Also, the electrical switches of the fans of the prior art described above are electrically connected to their power source by several electrical wires which are disposed through the rotating central portion of the motor. This arrangement makes assembly difficult and can result in damage to these wires. Finally, such an arrangement, as is described above, unnecessarily occupies large volumes of space, which limits their use.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there remains a need to alleviate the deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art by providing a motor driven ceiling fan which is simplified, compact, has a one-piece switch housing (switch box) and wherein the electricall wires leading to the switch housing (switch box) are not disposed through a rotating portion of the fan.